


Punkin Chunkin

by TheNarcolepticOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarcolepticOne/pseuds/TheNarcolepticOne
Summary: Alfred spends some quality time with Matthew, drop kicking pumpkins onto unsuspecting neighbors. Oh, wait. Shit.





	Punkin Chunkin

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was originally written in 2017 for the USUK Calendar event! Link to the calendar is provided ([here](http://ukusonly.tumblr.com/post/168953738267/the-2018-ukus-calendar-is-here))  
> Late posting it because I had to wait until they made it public.  
> ... and also here's to me still needing to catch up on writing other things. I hope old content suffices...

Today is November 23; an iconic holiday meant to celebrate the goodness and graces of the best parts of life. It is a time of get-togethers, a time for relaxation after long and hard days of constant lockups within the office cubicles. 

And a day to finally get started on harvesting that Arthur had promised himself to start doing after a month of procrastination.

On November 23, Arthur takes a long sigh, watching his own visible breath collect upward into the reddening sky just as he starts to stand and stretch, hands on his hips as he begins to lean back to feel the tight joints finally creak back into motion. The autumn air already begins to affect his hands, and he can barely feel their warmth as he relaxed again, opening and closing them several times with some difficulty (he had gloves on). He gives a sharp exhale before squatting once more downward and picking up the trowel and continue his work.

Arthur presses his fingers against the rough skin of the squashes, measuring their toughness with his green thumb, and he smiles as he plucks it graciously out of its place to put into the bucket of fresh produce.

The dirt is thankfully not too frozen enough to dig through. Arthur goes through another patch, concentrated as he feels his eyebrows push together to keep the setting sun out of his eyes.

And he hadn’t even enough time to react when a sudden view of orange smacks into his vision, exploding unceremoniously all over him.

* * *

A little boy sits upon a porch, swinging his legs comfortably and heels knocking against the wood of the elevation, watching his older cousin with interest. The taller, young adult of a man holds a larger than life pumpkin right on his bicep, easily putting it down right on a stump of a recently cut down tree, sporting a plaid shirt and shorts that held something similar to that of an iconic Americanized Canadian lumberjack. The boy laughs at this silly contrast, earning a

“Alfwed,” the boy giggles. “What are you doing?”

“Pumpkin chuckin’,” the older says with a smile, gesturing a hand to call him over. “Lemme show ya something cool, Mattie. Since I’m not sure your folks do this in Canada.”   
The boy name Mattie shakes his head, hopping off the porch with an instant sparkle in his eye. He appears right next to Alfred, eyeing the pumpkin as Alfred picks it up again with ease. 

“Aight, watch this. First, you gotta get it right on the center of the stump, yeah?”    
Alfred adjusts the position of it, smiling as he does so. It is placed precariously; bottom uneven and shaky. 

But it didn’t take soon after for the entirety of his demonstration is ruined by a premature fluke of a kick, causing the pumpkin itself to suddenly roll down like a snowball collecting speed, in the direction of the residential homes on the lower parts of the hillside.    
“Uh, Matt?”   
“Yeah?”

“Mind if you stay here a while? I’m gonna be right back. Don’t tell your parents, m’kay, dude?”

“Oh, sure thing.”

Matthew giggles, watching Alfred as he stumbles down the hillside with remarkable balance with his converse. Matthew snags another pumpkin from the pile, setting it on the stump.

* * *

 

It did not take long to find the resident’s home; it was the closest house to his and the only one with the pumpkin remains on display.

Alfred knocks on the door, met with a face of annoyance; a man whose hair was littered with pumpkin guts and clothes soiled with extreme pumpkin aroma, still dripping. Judging by the way the man seems to cross his arms the second he saw him, Alfred feels the guilt on his face burn when he bites his lip.

“...H-Hi. Uh. My name’s Alfred Jones,”   
“I take it you’re the neighbor that lives up on the top?” The response was immediate. It held a ‘better than you’ aura of intellect with the British accent. Offended.    
“Yeah. The 1776 Jones residence. Sorry about the, um.” 

Alfred is sheepish, with a red face still slightly flustered from the run downhill. The cold surrounding him only tickles the hairs on his neck. “Mess.”  
“I’m not quite sure I have the sympathy, _Alfred,_ ” the neighbor replies, expression sour. “You’ve no justification for yourself, throwing your pumpkins without any kind of mind to the other people living here! Who in the world just decides it’s a good day to _throw_ _pumpkins unsuspectingly?”_

It then becomes Alfred’s turn to blink. 

“You ain’t never heard of pumpkin chuckin’ before?”

“Never in my life. I thought perhaps thanksgiving was a lot less violent than that.”

“Well, it ain’t a part of Thanksgiving, my dude.” Alfred laughs. “It’s a tradition of sorts.”

“Clearly. And a messy one at that.” the man then just extends a hand, albeit a bit hesitantly. “Arthur Kirkland. I’m not quite sure I’m pleased to meet you just yet, Mr. Jones.”

Alfred then tries to hold another laugh. “Maybe you’d like to, after a Thanksgiving invite? I’ve one extra chair at the table. And free food is always good.”

“Tempting.”

“I’ll throw in pumpkin pie too.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted November 16, 2017_
> 
> _Updated and posted January 8, 2018_
> 
> Picture provided by ([ixiepixie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/works)). Please read her work. It's cute and incredible.


End file.
